Work & Play
by dyrex3098
Summary: Danny and Flack have trouble figuring out their feelings. On hiatus for awhile. I'm having a bit of writer's block with this one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published

Chapter 1

He knew this was a terrible way to start his day, yet for some unknown reason he still enjoyed it. Don't ask him why, cause he doesn't even know the answer to it. Maybe he was into self-torture or something like that. Who knows? All he knew was he was in love with the one person he could never have. He should have known not to fall for a man that was taken from the day he first met him. But he did. Now it was too late, and now the man he was in love with was walking down the long corridor of the building towards him.

"Hey Flack, how ya doin'?"

He tried to keep his head down, and avoid eye contact with the other man, cause he knew it always led to trouble. The eyes, the smile, the glow, always just made him fall harder for a man he'll never be able to have. The worse part was he knew it wasn't him that caused him to glow like that. It wasn't him that made his eyes sparkle. It was always someone else, and unfortunately for him, he knows no matter how many feelings he has for this one man, he probably would never feel the same.

"I'm.. I'm doing ok, I suppose" he said with a smile that always tends to fail him in the presence of Danny.

"You don't look so good, are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yeah man, I'm fine." Flack snapped

"Alright, alright, jeeze."

"Sorry, I'm just struggling with some things, you wouldn't understand."

"Well give me a chance one day, I may understand a lot more than you think."

This was getting bad; he couldn't even be around Danny without getting depressed. He couldn't have a successful relationship because all he could think about was Danny. Danny filled his thoughts, his dreams, his nightmares, his everything. Out of control was an understatement.

Silently Flack watched Danny walk away with out another word. The funny thing was, now that he thought about it, he had never seen Danny with his boyfriend, never even seen so much as a picture. That was probably just Danny though; he always liked to keep his life separate from his work.

Don tried to shake all these thoughts from his head so he could go about his day without screwing up or embarrassing himself. Then he could go home, drink a few beers and possibly watch whatever game was on TV at the time. Yeah, that's what he would do.

"Flack, I need you on a case, with Danny." Said an all too familiar voice.

Flack's heart faltered a bit, and he had to do a double take. It was a simple thing Mac had asked him to do, and his heart, and head were blowing it out of proportion. Good God, this had to end.

"What's going on?" he said in a quiet voice, as to not let the anxiety slip through.

"You and Danny have to go to Florida for awhile, and help the CSI unit down there. We have a murder here that has a few links to a murder in Florida, and we need to send two people down there to gather what evidence they have, as well as findings."

'Oh… ok… I think we can manage that." Flack was uneasy about this whole thing and he wasn't entirely sure exactly how this was going to turn out.

"Flight leaves in 4 hours, you two need to go home and get packed and be at the airport as quickly as possible."

Flack didn't even have any time to think this through. It was happening whether he wanted it to or not. He begrudgingly left the lab, and headed home to pack his clothes, and hopefully pack an extra dose of dignity in case he lost some in Miami. Sure, he was nervous, but more importantly he didn't want to be in the same room with Danny, while he was texting or talking to his boyfriend on the phone. It would kill him, no, better yet, absolutely devastate him.

About an hour or so later they arrived at the airport, Mac had handed Danny both of their tickets. On the ride there Danny remained quiet. Which in all actuality was not like him at all. He seemed sort of upset, or maybe something else. Flack was too scared to take a long enough look to be able to pinpoint it.

The two boys checked in and found their gates. They had quite a bit of time to burn before their flight was scheduled to take off. Flack decided to find the two of them a seat while Danny went to the restroom. Shortly there after, he saw the younger man taking strides toward him. He noticed heart began racing, and his palms got sweaty, and his mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Why does he have to be so damn sexy?" Flack said in what he thought was out of earshot.

He noticed Danny looking around and then the next words were the words he feared.

"Why does who have to be "so damn sexy" With those words Flack turned brighter than a tomato.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything." Flack quickly jumped out of his seat and walked to the nearest bathroom. He stayed in there for what he thought was a reasonable amount of time. As he was splashing water on his face to hopefully get rid of some of the red, he heard the door open. He glanced over, and almost fainted.

"You ok, Flack?"

"Yeah, m'okay. Just wasn't feelin' good, that's all."

"So, please, tell me who is so damn sexy." He said with a very sly smile and a wink that could make any man blush

"No one, why can't you drop it?"

Danny walked over closer to him, and all Flack could do was stare him straight in the eye. Something wasn't right about Danny's expression. It wasn't one he had ever seen before, and definitely never seen it pointed at him. The next thing he knows, two strong hands are holding him firmly against the wall. Then, he noticed his pants starting to tighten. He could smell only Danny. He could see only Danny. Danny, Danny, Danny, were the only thoughts that were circling his mind. Before he knew it, Danny's lips were plastered against his, in a mind numbing, breath taking kiss. After he let the shock sink in, he kissed him back. He kissed him back with such force, and desperation. They explored each other's mouths. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasping at the bulge in his pants. He let out a soft moan, and with that Danny only grabbed firmer. They were so lost in each other's scent, touch, and passion they didn't even notice someone had come in the bathroom, until they were "accidently" bumped into.

Their lips separated and all contact was lost between the two, and immediately Flack shivered, from the loss of the other man's heat. Then it struck him, Danny had a boyfriend, and now, now he hated himself. The two walked out of the bathroom without another word and took their seats in the terminal area, and sat in silence for quite sometime.

"He was never real, ya know?" Danny said, as if reading Flack's mind.

"What?" Flack said with disbelief

"My boyfriend, he was never real. I made him up in hopes of getting to you, and figuring out what was between us. I wanted to see the way you reacted and it told me all that I needed to know. All I've ever wanted was you, and I don't think I could see myself with anyone else other than you."

Flack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of him wanted to be mad at his best friend for hurting him so badly, but the other part was so entranced by the words he was saying, and everything that just happened.

"Oh, I see." Flack said with disbelief and excitement coating his every word.

"Now boarding Delta Airline 5334 to Miami." The intercom said in a very scratchy static-like voice.

"Well I guess that's us." Danny said with a smile.

Now, Flack was really worried about how this weekend was going to turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published

Chapter 2

He had always been the object of his affection, but he had never quite known how to get his attention. He knew he loved him, perhaps more than his job. He loved his job quite a bit, but he wasn't one to put himself on the line to gain this man's love. For one he didn't want to lose his friendship. He knew he belonged at the NY Crime Lab, and if staying there meant observing him at a distance, then so be it.

Everything Flack did, from the way he walked, to the way he talked, absolutely mesmerized him. The way his tall stature fluidly moved in a graceful way, and the way his lips curled into a smile. There was no way Danny could tell Flack he was in love with him. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the man batted for the same team. But like his father always said, only time will tell. Danny still remembers the day he realized he was in love with Flack, and from that day on he really hadn't ever been the same around him.

A couple years back he accidently shot a cop in a subway, he also remembers he almost lost his job over that. He was under a probationary period for quite some time. The whole incident threw him into a deep, dark depression. Danny was always cheerful, and energetic, but after that incident, and for some weeks to follow, that man had disappeared as quickly as the bullet left his gun. The only thing that kept him sane was Flack. Flack understood him better than anyone in his life ever had. He was over at his apartment every night for a good two weeks. He'd bring over a case of beer, or sometimes takeout, then other times he just showed up to see how Danny was doing. Those were the nights he would sit with Danny and watch whatever game was on. It was usually baseball.

One night, Flack didn't show up, and Danny knew he had to work the late shift, but he realized just how lonely he felt without the other man. He felt cold, and empty. His apartment seemed to lack energy, and the baseball game couldn't even hold his interest. Danny couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, until late that evening he heard a knock on the door that sent his heart racing out of control. When he opened it, it was the Chinese take-out man. He told him he didn't order any food, and the guy told him that a man by the name of Don Flack ordered it for this apartment number. He then told him he also left a note with it.

He remembers reading the note, and the way it made him feel. It was a short note, but it meant so much. "Sorry, I couldn't make it tonight, hope this makes up for it. Beers tomorrow?" He had smiled when he read it. That's when he told himself he loved him. He loved him more than anything.

That was a couple years ago. With every passing day, he loved him even more, and he figured the only way he would be able to tell if he felt the same is if he made up a lie about having a boyfriend. One of his best friends back in high school agreed to help him out with this. Danny would always text him when Flack was around. He'd put on his best goofy smile, one that was typically reserved for Flack. After Flack had found out about his new beau, he always noticed him staring at him, or trying to catch sidelong glances at him. To make matters worse, occasionally Danny would invite him on dates with his "boyfriend" and Flack being Flack, glanced towards the ground, and made up an excuse as to why he couldn't make it.

He let this go on for about 6 months or so, and after that he was sure Flack had felt the same. Which is why he immediately jumped on board when Mac had informed him that he had to go to Florida for business.

"The only one I really trust to go with me is Flack, he's proven that he will always have my back in situations like these." He said coyly, and he tried not to let his boyish smile show through.

"Well that's who I intended on sending with you. I need everyone else here at the lab, because we just received word about a double in Central Park. Here are the tickets, and a company card. The tickets are one way, cause this investigation could possibly take longer than anyone could guess. Call me after you two have everything figured out. Use the cards for meals, lodging, and tickets back. Nothing else, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Keep every receipt you receive when you use this card. Here's a folder to keep them all in. Don't lose any."

"Got it."

"Tampa Investigations Unit will meet you at the airport when you arrive, and they will brief you on what's going on. You are my best CSI whether you believe it or not, and Don is the best Detective, don't prove me wrong."

"Ok, boss."

"Now head home and get packing, be back here in an hour, you and Don will drive to the airport."

"Alright, see you then."

Danny swore sometimes, for as little as that man talks, he sure had the tendency to talk up a storm when he was anxious. He had to rush home and pack everything he needed. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be all work, so he packed some swim trunks in case he got the chance to go to the beach. He packed jeans and nice shirts, dress pants, ties, and a couple suit jackets. He wanted to be sure he maintained a high standard because he was a "visitor."

Finally, he got back to the lab, after making sure he had the tickets, and the company card. Flack hadn't quite arrived when he got there, but he was only a few minutes behind him. He decided to let Flack drive; he was always better at handling the traffic than Danny was. Which was always a plus cause his road rage tended to get a bit out of control at times. They arrived at the airport way before their plane was scheduled to take off.

"Hey, m'gonna use the bathroom."

"Alright"

Once he was finished he walked back to where Flack was sitting, and heard the man mumble something.

"Why does he have to be so damn sexy?" He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that. But Danny being the kind of person he was had to figure out what he meant by it.

"Why does who have to be so damn sexy?"

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything."

With that the other man jumped out of his seat and practically ran to the bathroom, leaving Danny by himself, wondering what the hell that was all about. He could tell by the way Flack was acting he was definitely NOT supposed to hear that. Part of him wondered if that comment was aimed at him, while the other part subconsciously knew the comment was meant for him. He had a couple minutes to figure out what he was going to do next, and to figure out if indeed that comment was aimed at him.

He stood up and headed for the restroom where the love of his life was occupying. When he got in there he found a wet faced Flack, he could tell he had just splashed his face. When Flack saw him standing there his eyes got big, and his cheeks turned red. That was all he needed to know to do what he was going to do next. They shared a few words back and forth, and Flack avoided his questions.

He had heard all he needed to hear. He walk closer to the other man, and their faces were inches apart. He heard the shift in Flack's breathing. It became very ragged, and shallow. Danny pins Flack against the wall and kisses him. At first Flack didn't kiss him back, and he almost broke away, but then Flack kissed him. He kissed him fiercely, and kept him pinned against the wall. He got his first taste of Flack when he slipped his tongue past his lips. He took one of his hands of his shoulder and trailed it down his stomach. He stopped at his waistline, and then did something he didn't even plan on doing. Danny softly began to caress the other man's erection through his dress pants. He heard Don moan, and it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

Then in an instant it was all over. He didn't even notice someone walk into the bathroom until they carelessly bumped into them. They left the bathroom, and sat down. He could see the worry in Flack's eyes. Then it hit him. He never explained the "boyfriend" situation. It was now or never he thought. He explained it to him, and he could tell Flack was a little upset by what he was hearing.

Finally it was time to board the plane to Tampa. It was going to be a long flight, but it was ok, because it was a long flight next to the only man he will ever love. The men sat in silence for a while, and it was kind of nice.

"I'm scared of airplanes." Danny said having to break the silence.

"Big, tough Danny is scared of airplanes?" Flack said jokingly

"Hey, shut your mouth. You act like you aren't scared of anything."

"Only one thing." Flack responded in a quiet voice

"Oh yeah? What's that? Spiders? Tornadoes? Scary mov…"

"Losing you." Flack cut Danny off.

Danny got quiet and let the other man's words sink in. He wasn't quite sure what to say in response to that.

"Why's that?" It was all he could come up with to say. He wasn't really sure whether he wanted to know or not. He was the one that kissed Don, yes, and he is in love with him, sure. But it scared him knowing that someone else could love him for him. Unconditionally love him. That scared him the most because he never really felt worthy of anyone else's love. He fucked up a lot, and he sometimes felt pretty incompetent. Somehow, Flack managed to see past that, see inside him, and see what he was worth.

"You were my partner first. The person I had to trust, and depend on to save my life on duty. It's not easy to trust anyone when you first meet them. But you… you had this presence about you. You made me feel calm and at ease. I knew no matter what happened you would always have my back."

Danny listened intently at the words he was hearing. He was overwhelmed with emotion, but he tried to not let it show through his façade.

"Then you were a friend, someone I could trust outside of work. Someone I could spend time with and have a bond with. Drinks, basketball and baseball games on the TV were something I looked forward to. I didn't even mind having take-out all the time. Somewhere in all that you became my best friend. Someone I knew that I could talk to about anything. I could trust you to keep anything I said locked away. Hidden, never to be found by anyone else.

But I think the moment I knew I was in love with you was after the explosion, when I woke up, and you were sitting at my side. Mac and Stella both told me you refused to leave. You had wanted to be there the second I woke up. I had feelings for you before that time, but nothing more than a crush. It grew stronger each and every day. But I knew I had loved you. I was thanking my lucky stars that it was you that was there when I woke up. I remember after the blast you screaming, telling me I couldn't leave you. I never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

Danny was absolutely shocked at everything. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even begin to take everything in. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say the right thing. But yet he was still unsure of what to say, so he said the only thing he could think of.

"I love you, Don."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published

Chapter 3

Flack couldn't believe everything that has happened over the last couple of hours. He was excited, and happy, and more than words can describe. But he couldn't let it show. Danny kissed him, he kept think about the way his lips felt against his, the way the warmth of his hands burned holes through his skin. Oh, and the way his touch sent shivers all through out his body.

"I love you, Don" Danny said.

Those words rang throughout his ears; it was all he could hear. He looked Danny in the eyes, and got lost in them. His eyes were mesmerizing, he could spend all day looking into them, and hopefully now he could.

"What?"

"I love you" Danny repeated.

"I love you too." He said a bit reluctantly

Yes, it was hard for him to admit he loved the other man, but it was even harder for him to accept that Danny loved him. He had been in love with him for a long time, and it frustrated him that it took this long for it to come out into the open. But he was happy it finally was.

He loved this man for so long, so why was it this hard to accept everything? This was what he always wanted, what he always dreamed of. He needed to come to terms with his fear of being hurt. They had been best friends for so long, that it was doubtful Danny would really ever hurt him.

"So what are we gonna do 'bout this?" Flack asked"

Do 'bout what?"

"Our feelings? How is this all gonna work?"

"Don I love you, and that's all that matters. We can figure out the rest later."

That sounded good to him. Like the old saying went 'all you need is love'. He didn't know how the two of them were gonna figure this out, but he had a gut feeling that in the end it would work itself out. That's all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Danny, no matter what happens, we'll always have each other. We always, and we always will."

The other man smiled in agreement. Both men were trekking into new territory. Flack had always enjoyed women, but Danny somehow managed to change that without even trying. Danny had never had anyone unconditionally love him outside of what little family he had. They both had a lot to figure out but they knew the two of them would do it together.

"So, why did Mac send us to Florida?"

"He told me that there was a murder down there that had a possible link to one of the murders we had happen in NY. He mentioned that it was along shot, but he is following protocol. I say we prove him wrong and get this shit figured out." Danny said

"I like the way you think."

They had been in the air for close to an hour and a half and still had sometime to go. Flack had noticed that Danny was looking pretty worn out. He loved the way he looked when he was worn out. His blonde hair always stood on end from running his hands through it way too much. His glasses sat lower on his nose as if he stopped caring, and his clothes always seemed a bit worn.

Flack had doubted Danny knew what he did to him, and how he made him feel. That was ok though in his mind, because they had all the time in the world to explore everything that was shifting in their friendship. Part of Flack was scared to start a relationship with Danny, because if something happened, he didn't want to lose his best friend, and the love of his life. It would kill him.

"So, you doin' alright, Danno, with you're fear of flying?"

"I'm doing perfect, got you here ta keep me calm." He said with a smile

"Well, truthfully, I can't wait til we fuckin land. I'm sick of these seats; they're too small. Oh, and by the way, there's no way we're gonna be in Florida, and not go to the beach."

"We've gotta have some down time. There's no way it's going to be all work, work, work. Nope not happenin'. I won't let it." Danny said with a smirk.

Flack let out a slight laugh at Danny's comment. That's one of the things he loved most about him. He had a sense of humor, and even if something wasn't funny, sometimes the way he said it made it funny.

Though Flack was born in NY, he always had a love for the beaches, especially Florida. He remembered as a kid his family taking vacations there every summer. It was just a distant memory now. But he does remember the way the sand felt in his toes, and the way the water lazily splashed against his ankle. He loved every second it. He wanted Danny to have that experience, and he wanted to be the one to share it with him. That gave Flack an idea.

"Can I ask you a question, Danny?" his voice quivered a bit, and unfortunately his nervousness showed through.

"Shoot." He said.

"Umm, can I… you know what, never mind." He said chickening out.

Unfortunately, he knew Danny well enough that he wouldn't let him stop at just that. He would figure out a way to pry into his brain and make him come clean with what he was going to ask. That's the part that scared him the most. He wanted to take Danny on a daylong date. Their first date, he wanted it to be in Florida. He wanted to start out the day with a walk on the beach during the sunrise. He wanted to have breakfast with him at a café. He wanted to talk about their feelings. But most of all he really just wanted to show Danny what it was like to be unconditionally loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published

Chapter 4

Danny knew Flack was going to ask him something. He also knew that it was eating at him, he could tell he was nervous. He decided to leave it alone for now, just so he can ask him later and catch him off guard. Danny was sneaky like that, and can be pretty persuasive when need be.

"What were you gonna ask, Flack?" He was only gonna ask him once he decided, only on the off chance Flack got up enough courage to ask what he wanted.

"Nothing, it wasn't really all that important." He bluffed.

Danny didn't buy it, and he was pretty sure Flack knew that he wasn't buying it. But he was going to let it go for now. It was all part of a bigger plan. He was going to figure it out one way or another. Even though it was going to kill him waiting.

Finally it was time for them to touch down. It seemed like they had been on the plane for an eternity, when really it was only 4 hours or so. But Danny is the impatient kind of guy; even sitting in one place for longer than 5 minutes kills him. He was just ready to get off the damn thing.

After they got off the planes there were a couple of guys standing at the end of their terminal waiting for them. They were bigger guys, and didn't look like any of the CSIs back in New York. They looked more the secret service men, or bodyguards. Danny was actually pretty intimidated by them.

"Are Mr. Messer and Mr. Flack?" the younger looking man said to them.

"Yes, sir. I'm Danny Messer."

"And I'm Detective Don Flack." He interjected

"I'm James Brown, and this is my partner Brian Reynolds. We have a car outside that will transport you over to Tampa CSI headquarters, where you two will be debriefed about the current investigation." He said with a friendly smile.

The two men turned around to lead Danny, and Flack to their belongings. Danny caught Flack staring at him, and when he looked up Flack winked at him, and he couldn't help but blush. He hated that Flack could make him as crazy as a little boy with his first crush. But at the same time he loved it.

Once they arrived at the CSI headquarters the two detectives they had met at the airport led them to the lead detective's office. It was really uninviting, but that's something that should kind of be expected, when you're in a field that involves death on a daily basis. They stepped in and Danny looked around trying to take everything in.

"Mr. Messer, Mr. Flack, I'm Lead Detective Roger Maser, I will be assisting you on this case. Any questions pertaining to the case, I'll be the one to answer them. Detective Taylor said you two were the best in the business, so I trust you to handle this case with great care so nothing gets lost in transit."

"Yes sir, you have our word." Flack assured him, speaking for the both of them.

"Okay, well let's get started. We have two victims as of now, and we believe the dead body your team found is our third person. There could be more out there. We don't know if the suspect started here, or in NY, but with our findings we're pretty sure he's left a couple more scattered across other states. The two victims are both female, their ages are between 20 to 22. They are both of Caucasian descent, and have brunette hair, and they are close in height and body type. From what I understand, Detective Taylor said that held true as well with the body he found in New York. Currently we're running a missing persons report to see if there are anymore that match that body type."

"Do you have any details about the suspect?' Danny asked

"Well from the methods he used with these women, we believe that he's had plenty of experience before. The way he's targeting these women, we believe his mother, or another important female figure abused him as a child, possibly in his life. We think he drives trucks for a living, which is why he is able to transport these women without suspicion. We also have reason to believe that he has already left Florida by now."

"What about weight stations? Has he caught any suspicion from there?"

"Well that's the problem. From what I can assume with this, most weigh stations only weigh during the morning, most of them close down by nightfall. We haven't had any reports with any reason to believe he's been there. I'm guessing he's driving at night to avoid difficulty with that. What we can do is pull records from all the weigh stations along the major highways in Florida from the past week or so and see if they have records of over-weight trucks. But that gets tedious and is almost like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But it's worth a shot."

"What evidence do you have as of now?"

"Well, he wasn't very kind with the women he has killed. Both of them were very brutally raped, and even worse, post mortem. But we're assuming when he raped them he used a condom because there is no trace of semen whatsoever. We have yet to find a condom at either of the crime scenes. But he choked both of them with heavy rope, and when we found them they were shackled to the wall, naked. Each one was stabbed 27 times, in the same precise manner. 4 times in each breast, 8 times in the genital area, 5 times in the stomach, and 3 times in each leg."

At this point, Danny wanted to throw up, and was wishing Mac had never put him on this case. He's seen a lot in his career as a CSI, but this has got to be one of the worst cases he's ever had to work. This was going to be a lot harder than he had anticipated. That was for damn sure.

"Ok, well now that I've explained everything to you, it's late the day and I understand you need to grab some food, and get rested up. Be here tomorrow at 9, and we'll start processing, and looking through anything and everything that link our case to yours. Have a good night, and see you bright and early."

"Alright, Detective, have a good night, and we'll be at our best." Flack said in response.

Once they got in the car, both men sat in silence. Danny still couldn't wrap his head around this case. How could any one person get that brutal, and that torturous? He was floored, and was honestly scared for what tomorrow would bring. For now he just wanted to relax. He spent all day in an airplane, and didn't want to spend another minute thinking about this case until he had to.

"So, Donnie, what were you gonna ask me earlier?"

"Donnie? Ya got a pet name for me already?" Flack said with a laugh

"Yeah, and if ya got a problem with it. Well, then I don't know what to tell ya."

He could see Flack was debating whether or not to ask the question. He could tell he was also a bit nervous as well. He already spilled his feelings, what could be worse than that?

"Shit man, just come out with it already. It can't be that bad." This was all apart of Danny's plan.

"Yeah, and if it is ya gotta promise not to give me any shit about it." Flack knew he was defeated at this point, and Danny loved every second of it.

"Fine. I promise." Danny wasn't going to give up.

"Do you… Do you want to go on a date with me on one of our free days?" Flack said with his staring straight at the road, his gaze not faltering.

"Now that wasn't so bad. What were you scared of? Me saying no? Well ha fuckin' ha, there ain't a chance in hell I'd turn down a man with as pretty o' face as yours." Danny said with a huge grin.

He caught Don stealing a sidelong glance and a smile on his face. Danny leaned closer to the other man, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aw c'mon Dan, don't go all sappy on me now." Flack joked.

Then without warning the other man took his hand off the wheel and gave Danny a playful punch.

"You're such an ass." He gave Flack his best mock-glare, all while trying not to laugh.

The bantering continued until they arrived at the hotel, where the two boys got checked in. Danny had to admit he was a little nervous at spending the night with Flack. Sure, he's spent the night with him, but under completely different terms. He could only hope for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published

Chapter 5

Flack couldn't believe everything that had happened today. Between the details of the case and Danny admitting he was in love with him, and the kiss. He wanted more than anything to kiss him again, he needed to kiss him. He wanted to feel his hands on him, touching every part of him. He wanted to feel the warmth of his lips again. He wanted to feel his body pressed against him again. But he was nervous to make the first move, he wanted Danny to make the first move, but he didn't know how to hint at it.

Yeah, Flack wanted all that, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to be with Danny, and eventually build a life with him. He wanted a house to share, he wanted fight with him, cause that meant he cared; he wanted to spend their days off together laying in bed, or going on a date. But most of all he wanted to spend forever with him, and love him til the end of time.

"Flack, what bed ya wantin'?"

Flack tensed up and his heart started to race. He didn't know what he should say what he was thinking, or lie to his best friend, and future lover.

"Uh, umm" he began choking on his words and stammering like a schoolboy.

"Do I need to decided for you?" Danny threw back jokingly

Flack tried to reason with himself, but so far it wasn't working. Danny already admitted he was in love with him, and Flack already poured his feelings out. He's held back for so many years and it was time to be fuckin' honest with himself, and Danny for once.

"I want whatever bed you're sleepin' in, because I want to fall asleep next ot ya, and wake up the same way in the mornin'."

He saw Danny do his silly little smile that only he could pull off. Flack loved it more than any other smile. He could also tell even in the dimly lit hotel room that Danny was blushing.

"I think I can manage that." Danny spouted back with a huge grin on his face.

"Well good. Hey, ya got a smoke, man?"

"Yeah. On one condition." Danny had a smirk on his face, and Flack wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"What's that?" Flack question

"Ya gotta earn it."

The next thing Flack knows, Danny's walking towards him and stops mere inches from his face. Flack's heart was racing uncontrollably, and he became really dizzy. Then Danny grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him closer.

"Ya ain't gettin' it if ya don't kiss me." The shorter man said.

Flack wasn't really sure of his next move, and even more so he wasn't sure why he was being so ambivalent. Danny wanted the kiss, he's kissed him before, and so he didn't know why it was so fuckin' hard for him. Finally he said screw it, this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere if he didn't grow a pair.

The next move he made surprised even Danny. Flack picked him up and put him on the bed and kissed him. He started slow and picked up the pace. He kissed him desperately and passionately, their tongues intertwining each one battling for dominance. Their hands exploring each other's body. Flack ghosted his lips across Danny's jaw line and down to his neck biting gently.

He pulled away, both men sporting swollen lips.

"Did I earn it?" Flack said with a wink.

"I do believe so." Danny said out of breath.

Flack watched Danny lean over and grab a cigarette out of his pack, and hand it to him. It was definitely one of the best cigarettes he has ever had. Flack laid his down on the pillow and set the ashtray next to him, and put his other arm behind his head. He inhaled slowly, wishing moments like these would never end, and also wishing of course he could call Danny his.

During the course of his cigarette he silently watched Danny, paying attention to every little detail about the man. Especially the way his muscles in his arms flexed and stretched the ever so tight shirt he was wearing.

"Hey, man, I'm gonna take a shower." Danny said

"Ok hurry up. I want one too." Flack said with a wink.

Flack was starting to get a little bolder, and a little more confident with the way he was feeling about Danny. He watched Danny, slip off his shirt, revealing his smooth muscles, and chiseled abdomen. Danny turned around to face him, and winked.

"You like what you see?" Danny said

"Mhmm" Flack said and quickly turned around before Danny could see the hard on forming in his pants.

"There's more where it came from." He said and walked away shutting the bathroom door.

Flack hated that Danny was such a tease. He also hated that he had a hard on torturing him in his pants. He wants Danny so bad, and he wants so badly to be with him. He mulled these two things over in his brain, and realized he wants to make love to Danny, but he wants to be with him first. He wants it to be special, something shared between two lovers, in a relationship.

He was so fuckin' confused about everything. He loved Danny more than anything. Okay, that was fine he already came to terms with that. But he had never had sex with a male before. Come to think of it he really hasn't had sex a whole lot since he met Danny. Flack loved Danny, and he wasn't ever going to deny that. But he did think sex needed to wait.

Sex tends to screw things up a lot, if it was done too early in a relationship. Not to mention, Flack wasn't exactly mentally prepared either. He could only hope for the one day when he could accept everything, and all his fantasies with Danny had come true. He was hoping that day was in the distant. He need time to prepare, he wanted Danny more than anything, but not tonight. It was going to wait. Or so he thought.

Flack stared straight ahead, and Danny walked out in only a towel loosely hanging at his hips, and his wet hair in every which direction. He looked deep into Danny's eyes; they were glazed over in lust. All of Flack's ambivalence quickly disappeared…along with Danny's towel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published

Chapter 6

The hot water rushed over his body like a cascading waterfall. Steam filled the room and fogged over the mirror. Danny let the water consume him, and he let his thoughts run wild. But as wild as his thoughts were, they stayed on Flack. Today was unlike any other. And frankly, it felt surreal to him.

He couldn't help but think about the case they had to begin working tomorrow, and it truly scared him shitless. This case was definitely going to take a toll on him emotionally, and probably Flack too. What bothered him even more was the fact this case wasn't going to be easy, and they were probably going to have to spend a good amount of time here. But it's Florida, and he's got to mix work and play in order to maintain his sanity.

He couldn't think about any one subject for longer than a couple of minutes before his thoughts went to Flack. If he knew Flack was such a great kisser, he probably would have kissed him sooner. He had to laugh at his own thought. He didn't care about how long everything had taken, he was just happy it was all out in the open.

He wants more of Flack; he needs more of him. He needed his touch, and his lips tormenting him. He wanted to see what was hidden underneath the suit day in and day out. It was killing him, and he was going wild with lust. That gave him an idea. He was going to get his man, and risk it all.

He shut off the water, his thoughts focused solely on what he was going to do when he reached the next room. He stepped out of the shower, and towel dried his hair, legs and arms, taking extra care to leave his torso wet. He wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, hang just below his hips exposing only very little of what was below, but just enough to tease him. He slipped his glasses on so he could see the beautiful man that was in the other room.

"Here goes nothin'…" He whispered to himself.

He opened up the door and walked out trying to make it look like he hadn't planned this. He flexed his stomach muscle just a bit to tease Flack even more. He watched Flack's eyes trail every part of his body. There was no turning back now.

Danny locked eyes with Flack, and at that very moment, any hesitation either of them had has quickly evaporated. Danny took a step towards him letting his towel fall to the floor, revealing only a pair of boxers. He didn't want to put all the cards on the table and come out stark naked. Flack matched every step Danny took with one of his own. Finally, the two met in the middle and their lips connected. Flack wrapped his arms around Danny pulling him closer. Danny's member was hardening with each kiss, and each touch. He gracefully lied down on the bed, pulling Flack on top of him by his tie.

Flack responded by trailing his tongue down the length of Danny's chest, circling each of his hardened nipples. Danny kept his eyes locked on Flack watching his every move, with intensity and passion building. Danny ran his fingers through Flack's short hair, and gently tugged at it.

"Please, take off your shirt." Lust was coating his every word as they fell from his lips.

He watched Flack slowly unbutton the first two buttons, and it was killing Danny. Danny sat up and yanked the shirt off of him sending the remaining buttons flying, exposing Flack's body.

"I'll buy you a new one."

Danny crushed Flack's lips with his own, kissing him with such intense passion. Danny pulled away leaving kisses from his lips down to his abdomen. Danny bit him here and there, and Flack responded to each bite with a groan. The teasing was killing both of them, but they wanted this to last. Danny kissed down the remainder of Flack's abdomen, and tugged at his pants with his teeth.

He sat up and leaned in towards Flack before giving him another kiss.

"Is this what you want?" Danny whispered in his ear.

"I've never wanted anything more." The desperation was thick, and both men needed this.

That was all Danny needed to hear. He trailed his tongue down, and until he reached the top of his pants. He unbuttoned his pants, kissing the tuft of hair that led down towards his throbbing erection. He slowly slipped them of his lover, while maintaining eye contact. Danny knew what he was doing, and that became evident to Flack. Danny ghosted his lips across the erection building a tent in Flack's boxers.

Danny gently massaged his member through the boxers causing Flack to let out a moan he had been trying to withhold. Danny slipped his boxers off, leaving Flack in nothing, and Danny hiding his erection in his boxers. Danny looked Flack up and down, staring at the beauty in front of him. From his chiseled abs to his blue eyes, there wasn't anything about this man that wasn't perfect. Not even the scar from the explosion.

Danny slid his tongue across the length of the man in front of him. He trailed it to the top and down to the bottom. He took the other man in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"God, Danny. Fuck." Flack moaned

Danny then cupped the other man's balls and rolled them in his hand. Flack bucked his hips upward to maintain the movement. Danny moved his head, tongue, and hand faster and faster in anticipation of the other man's release. Flack moaned louder, and drug his nails across Danny's back. Danny continued sucking while slurring words foreign to Don, causing Don to go over the edge. Danny swallowed the other man's load, and stared up at him while licking his length making sure he didn't miss any.

The man tasted sweet, better than any other man he had been with. It was definitely a taste he could get used to. He leaned over Flack's body and gave him a long, passionate kiss before collapsing beside him.

"Wh- what about you?" Flack stammered breathlessly.

"When you're ready." Danny replied

"Ok." He said smiling at the other man's understanding.

Danny shifted and rested his head against Flack's chest, listening to the rhythmic way his chest rose fell in sync with his own.

"We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow; we should get some rest." Danny informed.

"I agree."

Danny never really was much of a cuddler; in fact he was fond of being close to anyone. Flack was his exception. He could stay like this forever and be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published. Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to put school first. :(

Chapter 7

Flack sat there wide-eyed in disbelief, with another man in his arms. He couldn't stop wondering what in the hell just happened. Not that he minded too much, he just couldn't figure it out. Danny literally just blew his mind. That tongue, Jesus Christ. What had he just experienced? Sure, women have given him head before but never like that.

Flack pulled Danny closer to him, staring listlessly at the man in his arms. He couldn't figure this man out. That's one of many things that were so attractive about Danny. He was so foreign to him even though they had been best friends for so long, he knew they still had so much to learn about each other. He didn't mind spending the rest of his life figuring him out either.

"Thank you." Flack murmured.

"For what?" Danny asked.

"For everything. It was amazing, you are amazing." Flack said quietly.

"There's more where that came from if you decide you want to stick around."

"Even if that wasn't in the picture Danny, I wouldn't ever even so much as think about going anywhere. I am completely, 100%, without a doubt, in love with you." Flack laid it all out on the line for Danny

"I love you too, babe. I don't ever want to see ya walk away. I want you to be the last person I'm with. I was so scared when that bomb exploded. I was wishing to God that he would take me instead, because I would rather die than have to spend a day without you in my life."

"Wow." Flack said in disbelief

Flack didn't realize how perfect this man really was. More importantly, he's finding out how perfect this man was for him. Forever just began.

"Good night, Danny."

"Night, sweet dreams, Don." Danny slurred sleepily

"Don't have to worry about that anymore." Flack muttered mostly to himself, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Breep! Breep! Breep!"

It was 7:30 and Flack's alarm was going off right on time. He felt another body next to him, and wasn't really sure of his surroundings through the morning brain fog. Then it hit him just like a ton of bricks. He remembered last night, and that morning, and everything that happened with Danny. Then he saw Danny sleeping next to him, clad only in a pair of boxers. That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

It was amazing waking up next to Danny, his hair sprout out in every which direction. He didn't want to wake up any other way. Flack lazily got out of bed, pulling a cigarette out of Danny's pack and lit it up. He pulled on a pair of boxers and tank top, and sat on the side of the bed smoking the remainder of the cigarette. He felt the bed move under him and noticed Danny was awake.

"Good mornin'" Danny mumbled

"Hey, Messer." He said with a smile

Danny threw a pillow at him and Flack threw it right back.

"What was that about?"

"You can have a smoke from my pack, and not even bother to get me one? Asshole." Danny jokingly said.

"Sorry, didn't know I had to wipe your ass now." Flack announced mockingly

"Ya damn right ya do." Danny threw a smile his way, before the banter could continue.

Flack laughed it off and handed Danny a smoke and then put his out.

"M'gonna take a shower." Flack said.

"Ok, I'll still be here."

"You better be, ya ain't got anywhere to go." Flack walked away and disappeared into the small hotel bathroom.

He turned the water on, and began taking off what little amount of clothes he had on before stepping into the shower. He let the water consume him, and stood under the rushing water for a few minutes before scrubbing his hair. He proceeded to shave his face of the morning fuzz he had. He washed his body before standing under the water again. He was pretty nervous about the case he and Danny had to work today. He was hoping his emotions wouldn't get the best of him.

Flack dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out to the other room the grab his clothes. Danny walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. Flack again, felt himself hardening but he knew they couldn't do this right now. They had to be at work in less than an hour.

"Danny, I would love to kiss you all day but we have to be at work, babe." Flack said reluctantly.

"Mm, I know but I can't stay away from you." He said.

Flack pushed Danny playfully away and smiled at the pout on the other man's face. He wanted to kiss him all day, but they were in someone else's territory and they had to be there on time. They can't afford a bad reputation.

Flack went over to the closet where he hung up all his suits, and pulled out his clothes for the day. He put on his favorite tie, which he knew Danny would give him shit about. Danny hated the tie cause it never really matched, and it looked like color barf. But it didn't matter what it looked like when it was pieced together with a white shirt.

Flack walked into the bathroom to straighten his tie, and finish up his hair. He took a look at the time and realized it was 8:20; they needed to live pretty soon, if not right now. Flack was a very punctual man. If he was on time, he was late, and if he was early he was on time.

"Danno!" he shouted from the bathroom

"We need to leave in about 5 minutes, yes I already know this Flack." He said teasingly. He knew about the other man's desire to always be on time.

Flack walked out of the bathroom, and put on his jacket and shoes. Danny was only a few steps behind him, and after grabbing the keys they were out the door. They were going to be there right on time in Flack's book if traffic cooperated.

"So what do you think about this case?" Flack asked.

"I think it's fucked up, that's what I think." Danny said with an underlying tone of anger.

"It's goin' to be pretty brutal if ya ask me. It would have been nice if Mac warned us a little bit before sendin' us on our merry way." Flack sarcastically responded.

"I agree with you on that one. Maybe he thought we woulda been more apprehensive if he had warned us."

"It's Mac, Danny, even if we were apprehensive about the whole thing, we still had no choice."

Flack glanced at his watch and noticed it was edging on 8:40, he was getting a little worried about the time but they didn't have much farther to go. Traffic was surprisingly cooperating really well, but then again it wasn't NY either. He wouldn't mind having a summer home here either.

"Flack, please don't take this the wrong way, but if this case gets to you too badly, I'm here for you. I hope you know that."

"I do know that, Danny. I'm here for you too. We got to have each other's back on this case, or we'll lose our sanity pretty quickly.

Finally, Flack pulled up to the building and he was right on time. He was early enough that they could figure out their way around the building, but not too early. Danny walked in front of Flack and Flack grabbed Danny's arm, spinning him around and giving him a quick kiss before the two went in.

"I got your back." Flack said meaningfully

"You too."

They walked inside the CSI's headquarters not entirely sure what to expect when they get into the case. As they were about to turn the corner Detective Maser stopped them.

"Hey, glad to see you boys made it in. We pulled the records from over 50 weigh stations along the major routes. 24 of them had overweight trucks in the past week and a half, and we expanded the search to include all the connecting states from Florida to New York. Out the 24, only 9 stay open 24 hours. Out of those 9, 5 had overweight trucks."

"Okay so we have a start, that's good. Do they list names of the drivers that had the overweight trucks?" Flack asked

"Unfortunately no. Each driver is matched up to a 7 digit Driver ID Number. That ID number is the only thing they are identified by."

"Do you have a database to type in the numbers and it returns with a name?" Danny asked unsure of the answer.

"No, the only thing it returns is the company the ID number belongs to. Each trucking company owns the first two numbers. They remain unique to that company." Maser said

"Ok, so what if we typed in the number and called the company?" Flack asked?

"We could do that, but that would take too much time." He looked at Flack coldly.

There was something about this guy that Flack didn't like. He was hiding something but he wasn't sure what exactly he was hiding. Standard protocol would be to run these numbers through the database and call the company. He decided he would have Mac look into it, because he needed to know.

"We uncovered another body last night and we need you two to go work the scene. Detective Taylor said that you were the most thorough men he had."

That gave Flack the privacy and time he needed. After Maser had given them the location of the body, he and Danny left to go see what they could find.

"Do you feel there's something really suspicious about this guy?" Flack asked

"I was hoping I wasn't the only one." Danny said relieved.

"I'm goin' to call Mac and have him run these numbers. It's not right that he's refusing to. Not to mention the fact, he said that the suspect should have taken off by now, but yet we have another body. Something isn't matchin' up man, and we have to figure that out. Let me call Mac."

Flack pulled out his phone and dialed his boss. He wasn't exactly sure if Mac would believe him on this or not, but Flack's never lied to the man, so he has no reason not to trust him.

"Taylor." The familiar voice said.

"Hey boss, somethin' here isn't right. I need you to run some numbers through the database and have Monroe call. There numbers from overweight stations in the past week and a half. There's somethin' fishy about this detective. When the stations returned us with the trucker ID's he iddn't want us to run them through the database because it would take too long. That's not standard." Flack said winded

"Ok, I'll run these through. Scan them to your phone, and email them to me. Don't let him find out. This case may have got a whole lot more complicated." Mac said

"Thanks. We'll keep you updated."

Flack hung up the phone and looked at Danny. Danny knew something wasn't right. That's part of what they were both trained to do; see through a façade someone tries to put on. That's exactly what's going to happen.

"Well hey, on a lighter note, tomorrow's Saturday, and I plan to take you out on a date." Flack said smiling.

"I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published. R&R Please. Constructive criticism please. Don't like? Don't comment.

Chapter 8

Danny sat rigidly in the passenger's seat. Nervous wasn't even the right word to describe what he was feeling. Something about this case was putting him on edge. He hadn't felt this way for quite sometime. Not since Flack almost lost his life in the explosion. The closer they got to the scene, the bigger the pit in his stomach grew.

"Flack, this doesn't feel right. Something's going to happen. I can feel it." Danny's voice was shaking.

"Hey bud, slow down. I'm your partner. We've been partners since day one. I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of us. This case may be laced with corruption, but regardless, you're not going anywhere and neither am I." Flack reassured

"Ok." He said.

They got to the scene, and immediately it didn't look right. The body was there, but everything was so… undisturbed. This wasn't looking good for either of them. Danny stepped out of the car, followed by Flack. They inched closer to the body, and something caught Danny's eye. Glittering in the sunlight he saw a police shield.

"Flack, come 'ere, you're going to want to see this." Danny said, his eyes not moving from the object that lay less than 100 feet from the body.

He heard Flack's footsteps approaching him, and glanced to his left and saw him stop right beside him.

"What am I looking at?" Flack asked

"See that? What's that look like to you?"

"A police… badge." Flack stumbled on his words, not wanting to believe what lie in front of him

Danny pulled out phone and snapped a few hurried pictures to send to Mac. None of this was right. He knew it. Flack knew it. More importantly, Mac knew it. Once he sent the picture over to Mac it was time to wait. He knew Mac wouldn't pull the plug on this case, but he would definitely let them know how to figure out who was behind this, in a safe way. Especially if someone involved was on the inside.

Danny's phone interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID, and it turned out to be the person he expected.

"Messer."

"I got your message. It lines up with the number we ran. Trucker ID number 239381 is run back to Fleet Company International. It's a trucking company based out of Louisiana. They had an overweight load 3 nights ago, I ran the ID number by them and they told me it belong to a certain Tobias Raeford. Ring a bell?"

Danny's eyes got as wide as they possibly could. He couldn't believe the information.

"Yeah." Danny said barely audible. He knew the name very well.

Tobias Raeford was an old cop in the NYPD; he was the one that originally established the relationship between NYPD and Tampa PD. Unfortunately for him, he was involved in some dirty business in upstate NY, and the PD found out about it. They realized just how deep he was. Except he was smart enough that they couldn't lock him up, only fire him.

The team never heard another word from him. They figured he stayed in NY. Apparently he left to Miami. Maser must be covering for him. They don't have enough evidence to point any fingers at Detective Maser but they have enough to let him know they're on to him.

After a couple of hours they finished bagging evidence. They sent more pictures to Mac, and received more input. Mac had the team back home comparing evidence. Once they had everything wrapped up at the scene, Danny pocketed the bagged police shield, and was going to directly confront Maser. He didn't care if it meant risking his life; he was willing to do anything to bring this case to a close.

They arrived at the Investigations building shortly before 3, and both men were ready to stir up some trouble. They had to maintain their plan. Danny was going to lead Maser to believe that they were naïve. He was going to act as if he had no idea who Raeford. He had Mac backing both of the men up on the dates they entered the force. Truthfully both men were in the force at the same time as Raeford. It was highly unlikely that Detective Maser knew that though.

The approached Maser's office and saw the slimy bastard sitting there as if he was innocent. Like he was genuinely concerned about the victims. Ha fuckin ha, Danny thought.

"Showtime!" Danny whispered when he caught Flack's eye.

They stepped into Detective Maser's office, glaring at him. He didn't see it; he didn't even know they were on to him. Danny pulled out the shield from his pocket, and looked directly at Maser. He saw his facial expression change. The untrained eye would of seen nothing, but Danny knows exactly what to look for it. He saw the shifty eyes, the glancing around, and most definitely saw that he wouldn't look him directly in the eye.

"Detective, we found this shield at the scene. Tobias Raeford? Does that name ring a bell? It's an NYPD shield, but we've never heard the name." he said naively.

"Yeah. He used to work for NYPD, and he got fired. He was the one that established the close connection between your department, and our department. After he got fired, he came here. He tried to get a job here, but I couldn't give it to him. Fired from one, unusable to all." He was saying everything they already knew. Except he knew he was lacing the story with lies.

"Ok, well personally I've never heard the name. He musta been fired sometime before Flack or I joined the force." Danny sounded believable, which is exactly what he was going for.

Danny had told Flack to watch the man, watch his every movement, and that's exactly what he was doing. He watched him tense up, he watched the way he shifted his body. He watched everything.

"Well uh… that's all we have for you today. Weekend's free, be back on Monday." Maser's voice was coated in anxiety.

The two detectives haven't known him long, but they have known him long enough to see that he is hiding something. Neither man is sure of how deep his involvement with this case is, but they are sure, without a doubt that he is involved. Either he is covering for this man's murders, or he is helping. Either way they are both going to jail. Somewhere in all this Tobias Raeford is getting sloppy with it, he's getting nervous. He didn't drop his shield on purpose. Danny also assumes he'll get even sloppier with the next murder because Maser will relay what they've found.

"Early dinner, or late lunch?" Flack asked interrupting Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Do you want to go out somewhere or order in?"

"It's up to you, Messer. I will say you seem like you have a lot on your mind, so if you want to order in, we can do that." Flack assured.

"Let's just order in. I have a lot to think about. I'm tryin' to get this case figured out in my head, and I'm getting' pretty close." He said hardly paying attention.

They were in the car driving back to the hotel when it hit Danny. It clicked; he had this figured out. Now he just had to figure out to get it from his head to Flack, while still making sense. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Flack, I got it."

"Got what?" He asked

"We knew everything Maser had said prior right? What if the Tobias wasn't involved? Tobias may be our next victim. I have a feeling Maser planted Tobias' shield to make us think that he was our prime suspect. Raeford does have a bad track record with the NYPD, but he came to Tampa for a fresh start, to change his life around. Word must have got around to Maser. Maser loved Raeford, not romantically, but he had a particular fondness for him because he helped establish the relationship between NYPD, and Tampa Investigations Unit. The detective got pissed because Raeford went corrupt, so he's going to make Raeford his next victim. We need to look at all the other victims and find the relationship between them, and him. But what get's me is all the other victim's were women. Why Raeford? Why now? Raeford wronged him yes, but he's changing his pattern." Danny was out of breath, and he was half trying to figure out the rest of his thoughts, and half trying to tell Flack

"Wow." Was all Flack could muster.

Danny called Mac and laid out everything he had just told Flack. Even Mac was shocked that Danny pieced all that together with the limited knowledge they had thus far. He told Danny that they would look deep into the background of the female victim they had, and see if there was any connection between the two. They were revenge killings. The suspect, more specifically Maser may not have been abused as a child after all. Maybe it was people who hurt him, or pissed him off. They had a lot to figure out. They needed a plan and they needed one fast.

He could save all that for tomorrow though. It was Friday afternoon, and he and Flack had their first date tomorrow. He couldn't wait to be Flack's forever. He loved that man more than anything. He was scared to get close to people, that's true, but Flack, Flack got him, he understood him, and he wasn't going to hurt him. He could see that much.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, although I would like to.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Authors Notes: This is my first story that I've published. This chapter is going to be focused solely on their date, no talk of the case they're working on. I'll touch on it a bit in Danny's chapter but it will come back fully in chapter 11. All the restaurants and places mentioned are real.

Chapter 9

Today was his big day. He was going to show Danny how much he meant to him, and show him he deserves to be treated. He was also going to show him the time of his life. Well as soon as the lazy bastard woke up. He had to laugh at that thought. He nudged Danny a little bit to see if that would wake him. He stirred some but that was the extent of it. He had to admit Danny was gorgeous when he was sleeping. His face would scrunch up a tiny bit sometimes, and then other times he looked so peaceful.

He decided to take a shower, and let Danny sleep a little bit longer. But after he was out, Danny was getting up come hell or high water. Shit, he'd dump a bucket of cold water on him if he had to, but that would probably guarantee no date. He used his best shampoo, and best soap. When Danny hugged him, he wanted the other man to be intoxicated by his smell. He shaved his face, getting rid of the little stubble he had. He wanted to look good. He wanted to look worthy of having a man as handsome as Danny by his side. He brushed his teeth, so when he kissed Danny, he wasn't turning him off with left over morning breath.

He stepped out of the shower, and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and before setting off to grab a change of clothes, he put his best aftershave on. This was going to be a good day, they don't have to spend anytime thinking about the case, and he gets to spend all day getting lost in Danny's eyes. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed his lucky boxers, which he needed luck on his side today, a pair of jeans a black button up. He went back into the bathroom to get changed. After he got changed he slapped a little gel into his hair and combed it out. He liked keeping it cropped short, it was easier to work with, and it made him look younger.

"Danny." Flack said quietly

He knelt closer to the other man when he didn't respond.

"Danny wake up." Flack said a little louder this time.

"Donnie." Danny mumbled. Flack's heart always jumped when Danny called him by that

"Wake up, we've got somewhere to be." Flack softly whispered.

"Mmm Donnie, you smell so good." Danny said as he leaned in to give Flack a kiss..

"Get your Italian ass out of bed" Flack teased after giving Danny a loving kiss.

"Fine, I'm getting up."

It took Danny about 45 minutes to get ready. But finally, they were just about ready to leave for their very first date. Their first of many, many dates.

"Grab your swimsuit, you'll need it" Flack said

He was taking Danny to the beach, for one he wanted him to experience it, and another he wanted to stare at his body. After Danny had grabbed his suit, they were on the road. There was a little restaurant that he had been told about that was really great for breakfast. It was somewhere in Bradenton, it was a place called Peaches. In order to get to Bradenton though they had to cross the Sunshine Skyway Bridge. It was the most fascinating bridge ever. There tall poles in the median that had poles that came out of it at an angle, and when passed by each set, it looked like they were spinning in the air.

They finally got to the bridge, and Flack had to smile at Danny's reaction to the bridge.

"Wow, man, this is really cool. I've never seen anything like it."

"I thought you'd like it."

Once they made it over the bridge, he knew it wasn't much longer until they reached the restaurant. He had only been there a time or two in his childhood. He barely even remembered it when someone mentioned it to him. But he was going to take Danny there, and he prayed to God it was good food. He'd kill the cook if it wasn't.

Finally, after what seemed like forever they arrived at the restaurant.

"Stay seated." Flack ordered.

Flack walked around the front of the car, and opened the door for Danny.

"Oh, you corny bastard." Danny laughed, but the gesture was well appreciated.

Flack got to the door, and held that open for him as well.

"Table for two." Flack told the waitress.

He saw the waitress checking Danny out. It bothered him a little bit, so he grabbed his hand. Danny welcomed the gesture, and smiled at Flack. He knew how to be a gentleman when he wanted to be, and since he was trying to impress Danny, he was trying extra hard. He even went so far as to pull the chair out for the other man. Flack caught the waitress rolling her eyes, he figured it was just because she was jealous.

'What can I get for you sir?' Of course she asked Danny first.

"Can I get an order of biscuits and gravy, with a side order of toast? Also, can I get a cup of coffee, with two creams."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She was trying to piss Flack off wasn't she?

"What about you?" her eyes sent daggers towards him, she should be aware that he was paying, and she was screwing herself out of a tip.

"Eggs benedict, extra hollandaise. Toast on the side, and a cup of coffee black." Flack said coldly.

With that, she walked away. Flack shook his head, because she was so damn stupid in his opinion.

"So what else have you got planned for today?" Danny asked. He was trying to be extra cute in hopes Flack would falter and tell him. Of course, though, Flack was a detective, and he saw right through all of that.

"It's a surprise." He winked at him, and he saw Danny's cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red.

"I guess I should make you blush more often, the red in your cheeks really compliments your eyes." He said, watching Danny's cheeks turn even redder.

"Shut your mouth, Flack" He knew Danny didn't like to be embarrassed. But it was still so cute.

After what seemed like an eternity, the food came. Both Flack and Danny ate their entire meal, which is usually a good sign. Neither of them talked much either.

"Was it good?" Flack nervously asked Danny

"It was absolutely amazing. Just like the man that brought me here." Now it was Flack's turn to blush.

"Well we still have a lot to do today." He said coyly.

"Like what?" He was trying to outsmart Flack but it wasn't going to work

"As I said before it's a surprise, baby" He liked the way that sounded to his ears.

Flack started the car and headed off to their next destination. It wasn't very far from the restaurant. But Danny was going to enjoy it thoroughly. Hopefully the place they're going to now is going to change both of their lives forever. Hopefully.

Flack wore his swimsuit over his boxers; it was part of a last minute decision. When they arrived at the beach Danny's eyes got big in amazement. Flack could tell already that he liked it. Again Flack opened the door for Danny. He grabbed them by the hand and led him to the shore.

"Don, this is amazing. This absolutely beautiful." Danny genuinely said.

"Well in order to soak it all in you should go up to the restroom and change into your trunks. No pun intended" Flack laughed

"You corn ball." Danny said as he was walking away.

Flack was so nervous. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He stripped out of his button up shirt, and tank top. Then he pulled off his pants revealing his swim trunks. He knelt to the ground, and put his finger to the sand, and began writing.

"BE MINE?" Two simple words, which were hopefully going to change his forever. For the best.

He saw Danny walking out of the restroom, and ran over to him. He placed his hands over his eyes so he couldn't see and led him to the shore. He was quite thankful that it was a low tide.

"What's going on Flack?" He asked

"Just trust me, Danny Boy." He said.

"Ok."

He positioned Danny right in front of the words. He kept his eyes covered with one hand, and with the other he wrapped it around his waist. Finally, he pulled his hand away.

"Open." He said to Danny

He tried to gauge Danny's reaction to see if he was in for a world of hurt, or an unimaginable one.

"Flack." He whispered.

"Yes?" Flack asked nervously.

"This… This is amazing. You are the sweetest man that I have ever met. I can't believe you did this. Of course, I'll be yours. I'd be the luckiest man alive if I got to call you my boyfriend. I like the sound of that. Your boyfriend. Yes, Donald Flack, I will be your boyfriend." Danny was rambling, and Flack found it so adorable.

Flack picked the other man up, with one arm under his back and the other arm lifting his legs. He carried him like that to the ocean. Flack kissed Danny like no one he had ever kissed before. He kissed with such passion, and love. This was the best day of his entire life.

"Daniel Messer, I love you." Don declared.

"I love you too." Danny said sweetly.

Flack finally put his boyfriend down, and they went further out into the ocean. He loved the water, ever since he was a little kid. With a low tide like today, and the water as clear as it was they were able to walk out to a sandbar.

"If you feel around with your feet, sometimes you're able to find a sand dollar." Flack informed the other man.

He watched Danny try it for a little bit, admiring his muscle, and everything that made Danny, Danny. He was so beautiful, and now he was his, all his. He didn't have to sneak glances anymore, or avoid him because he was too nervous. Now he could stare at him any time he wanted. Now he could be nervous, and it would be ok.

"Baby, I found one!"

"Got lucky, those are actually pretty hard to find." Flack smiled

"I guess I'm just a lucky guy." Danny winked at him. Flack knew exactly what he was implying.

They stayed at the beach for hours, kissing, talking and swimming. They had the time of their lives. Neither man tiring out, or getting bored. When they had each other, nothing was less than perfect. Flack taught him the art of wave jumping, and the fun of diving into the big waves, and even the infamous stingray shuffle. Danny go a kick out of that one. From a distance they even go to see a couple of dolphins. Flack was pretty sure that they both would be a least a little bit sunburned, but it didn't bother him at all.

Unfortunately, their fun had to come to an end. They had a dinner date. For the grand finale of their amazing date, Flack was going to take Danny to Anna Maria Island, to a restaurant called The Sandbar. It had an outdoor café where they could watch the sunset together. He was really excited. Flack grabbed his and Danny's clothes, and they head off to the bathroom to get changed.

Unfortunately, Flack didn't plan to well, because he got his boxers wet. Looks like he's going commando. Although, it's a small price to pay, considering Danny is his boyfriend now. After the two of them changed, they headed to the car and once again they were off.

It took him about 15 minutes to get to their destination, and Flack was glad about that. After the fun they had at the beach, he was really hungry. He was pretty sure Danny was feeling the same. Danny stepped out of the car before he could open the door for him. He was a pretty independent guy, so Flack let it slide. But he did get to hold the door open for him.

"Table for two, on the patio" Flack said in a heavy New York accent. It was pretty obvious they were from out of town.

He was thankful when the got a male waiter instead, and he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. How did he know that? Any gay man would stop and stare at HIS boyfriend, because of how handsome he was.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asked.

'I'll take an iced tea, unsweetened." Danny said

"Make that two."

"Alright, I'll have those out shortly."

Flack saw that sun was starting to set, and when the sky is clear, a beach sunset is even prettier than the Manhattenhenge. The Manhattenhenge was when the sun was splitting directly between the east and west side. It was gorgeous. But nothing compared to this sunset.

"What do you think, Danny?"

"It's perfect, Donnie. Just like this entire day." Danny smiled.

Flack was satisfied with everything that had happened today. Everything went perfect. The weather, the beach, and the company of course. He was sure he had proven to Danny exactly how special he was to him. Flack would do this for him everyday for the rest of his life, if he could. But he knew that he could find other ways to make Danny feel this special everyday.

The waiter brought over the iced teas. Everything is better in Florida, but Flack thought they should leave the iced teas to New York.

"You ready to order?"

"I think we are. You know what you want, Danno?"

"Yeah, can I get a half order of mussels?' Danny asked

"Sure, and for you, sir?"

"I think I'll have the fried shrimp, and calamari." Flack said

"Ok, I'll have your order ready in bit."

The sunset was at it's best right now. It was reflecting off the water, and it stunned him. He wasn't sure he could ever live here, because he would miss New York, but it was definitely a beautiful place to visit.

"Don, can I tell you somethin'?"

"Anything." Flack was at tad bit nervous.

"I love you more than anything. You have made me feel like the most important person on this planet. I don't know why you chose me, but I'm so glad you did. I have loved you for so long. I was scared to tell you; in fact, I was scared it would ruin our entire friendship. I was willing to keep you as a friend, and admire you from a distance, rather than lay all the cards out, and lose you forever. Don, in just one day, you have shown me what it's like to be loved unconditionally. I can't tell you how much it means to me, and how much I appreciate it. I will love you forever, Donald Flack. Nothing is going to ever change that, and nothing is going to ever take you away from me." Danny opened up to Flack fully for the first time ever.

Flack knew he was going to show Danny what it was like to be loved unconditionally. What he didn't bank on was Danny opening up to him. Danny was very closed, and reserved, especially when it came to his feelings, and his past. To Flack, Danny opening up is the greatest thanks of all.

"Danny, I'm not going anywhere. I can guarantee that. I have waited far too long for this to ever walk away, let you walk away, or let you be taken away from me. I'm glad that our feelings came out into the open. Honestly, I have tried to date around, but I couldn't ever see myself with them long-term. That and the fact, when I was with them I couldn't stop thinkin' about you. It became too much and I would leave them." Flack spilled.

"I know exactly what you mean. I experienced the same thing too when I was with my last boyfriend. Well the real one. It was harder because I would always picture him as you, and I always wished that it was you. When we first met I had a boyfriend, and the more time I spent with you, the less I felt for him. The more I had the desire to experience you. I eventually had to leave him because it got to be too much for me to deal with. I tried other men. It always was the same thing over and over." Flack loved this time together, because he loved hearing the way Danny felt for him.

"Well, I am lucky to get to call you my boyfriend. One day, in the future, you'll more than that. I want to build a life with you, and I can't imagine doing it with anyone else." Flack told the other man.

"I want that too. I don't want to be with anyone else. Ever."

"I think our food is here." Flack declared.

The waiter gave them their food, and again they both ate all their food. They talked a lot more this time. They talked more about their feelings, and what they were going to do. They talked about the no dating policy, and talked about how they were going to hide it. The decided to just go about their day as if they weren't together. They couldn't risk Mac finding out, and one of them being transferred.

Finally, the talking came to a close, and they headed back to the hotel in Tampa. It was a long drive, but both men enjoyed each other's company.

"Want to watch a movie when we get back?" Flack asked

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Danny replied.

That was that. They were going to call it a night. Flack was going to turn on a movie, and hopefully hold Danny the entire night. If this is love, then he didn't mind spending forever with Danny, because a love like this was the best kind of love there ever was.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, though I'd like too.

Rated: M for slash, and language

Author's Notes: This is my first story I've published. R&R, constructive criticism, don't like? Don't comment.

Chapter 10

His mind was racing. He couldn't turn it off, and he had a damn good reason to not be able to. Today wasn't exactly what he had expected when Flack asked him on a date. He figured Flack would do something simple. He went through so much trouble to make Danny feel special. It was greatly appreciated; Danny just wished he could return the favor. He had never felt so important to anyone person before. After a day like today, he was really glad to be going home with the man he loved. They were going to watch a movie, and cuddle, and it was going to be perfect.

They had just left the restaurant, and he was full. He's never had seafood that good. But being in New York, it's hard to get seafood as good as it is in Florida. At least in his personal opinion. Flack was driving the both of them back to the hotel, and he couldn't help but stare at the man who was making his life complete. Danny isn't much of a cuddler by any means, but the idea of being in the arms of Flack just made his heart race.

Once they got back to the hotel, it was finally time for Danny to repay Flack at least a little bit. Danny got out of the car in a rush, while Flack was taking his sweet time. He rushed over to the other side of the car. Flack was only about halfway out. When he got out Danny pushed Flack against the car, and kissed him. He could feel his stomach flip flopping around. He slid his tongue past Flack's lips, and explored the other man's mouth. His lips were like fire against his. He twirled his tongue around the other man's, and kissed him desperately. He wanted so badly to have a repeat of the other night, but he didn't want to pressure Flack.

Danny wrapped his arms around Flack's waist, pulling him even closer, and kissing him even harder. He could feel Flack's manhood hardening as it was pressed against him. He thrusted his hips ever so slightly against the other man, causing a little moan to escape out of his own lips. He loved that feeling and he definitely wanted more of it. Danny broke the kiss only to bite his neck. Flack threw his head back slightly, and moaned.

"Danny, upstairs. Now. Want you, now." Flack barely got out as Danny's mouth was working wonders on the nape of his neck.

Danny led Flack to their room by his hand, keeping his eyes locked on him the entire time. He wanted to make love to him. Flack showed Danny how important he was to him, and now Danny was going to show him just how amazing it could be to be with another man. That is if Flack was ready, he wasn't going to pressure the other man into anything he didn't want to do. He had more respect than that, and he loved Flack way too much to do anything like that.

When they got up to the room, Danny was barely able to get the door shut before Flack had him pinned. He kissed him gently, and he kissed him passionately. Danny moaned when Flack bit at his neck. That was his biggest turn on. Flack cupped Danny's cheek while he continues to kiss his neck.

Danny put his hands on Flack's shoulders and flipped him around so he was the one that was pinned against the wall. Danny began kissing the other man, while unbuttoning his shirt. He let Flack's shirt hang loosely, while he kissed his chest. He groped the other man's erection, causing Flack to groan. Danny continuously groped him, massaging Flack's erection, until Flack couldn't take it anymore. Danny's own erection was pressing against his pants. Danny finally slipped off Flack's shirt, as well as his own.

Both men decided it was best for them to move it to the bed. Danny straddled Flack's body and ran his hands across his chest. He locked eyes with Flack as he began to undo his pants.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Please, I need this. I need you."

That was all Danny needed to hear. He took off Flack's shoes and slipped his pants off.

"No boxers?"

"Wasn't thinkin' when I put on my swimsuit this mornin', had to go commando. Too wet to wear." Flack breathed heavily as he spoke the words.

Danny stared for a short time at the naked beauty in front of him, before he removed the rest of his own clothing. Danny had never been fully naked in front of Flack before and it made him a bit nervous. He licked up Flack's thigh before taking the other man in his mouth. He sucked, and licked his way back down the length of Flack's cock.

"Danny!" Flack moaned

That only encouraged Danny more. He continued to tease Flack's member, while fondling his balls. Flack wriggled underneath him.

"Danny, m'gonna cum soon if you don't stop." Flack warned

Danny didn't heed the other man's warning, because that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to make him cum, and he wanted to hear him scream his name. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that happened. He used his tongue to tease the tip of his cock, while his hand stroked Flack.

"Danny, please. Danny, make me cum." Flack moaned loudly.

Danny's back stung as Flack drug his nails across back. Danny continued to flick his tongue across the tip, then deep throated the man's member, letting it sit there a few seconds before pulling up.

"Danny! I'm cumming. Oh god, mm god! Oh, fuck! Danny!" Flack screamed.

Danny felt Flack's load hit the back of his throat, and he continued to suck until he had all off Flack's cum in his mouth. He could hear Flack breathing heavy and it was a beautiful sound, almost as beautiful as the other man screaming his name.

This night was only just beginning and Danny was ready to please this man in more ways than one.

'I'll be right back." Danny whispered

He walked over to his bag, and grabbed out a bottle of lube. He prepared, just in case.

"Flip over, baby."

He watched Flack flip over onto his stomach. That ass was definitely the nicest ass he has ever seen, and he was going to appreciate it. Danny ran his hands over Flack's bare bottom, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then, he applied lube to his finger, and place it on Flack's entrance.

"It's going to hurt at first, baby. If it gets to be too much, I'll stop."

"Ok. I need you inside of me."

Danny slipped a finger into Flack's entrance; he was definitely tight. He worked it in and out before sliding a second one in. After, Flack took well to the third one he was sure he was ready. Danny lined his cock up with the other man's entrance; he started to gently push in.

"Oh god, Flack you feel so good." Danny moaned.

"Danny, fill me up. I need you so badly." Flack begged.

Danny pushed the rest of his length in, and let it stay like that for a few seconds to let Flack adjust. He thrusted in and out slowly at first, then picking up the pace.

"Oh, Danny! Mmm! So amazing!" Flack moaned

Danny loved hearing the other man moan his name, so he pushed his cock in as far as it would go. He pulled out halfway and rammed it in as hard as he could without hurting Flack.

"Danny! Oh, fuck!" He had Flack screaming now.

Danny started moaning in Italian, and it made Flack even harder. Danny reached around Flack's waist and latched his hand onto his member. He stroked it rapidly, while he continuously thrusted hard into Flack. He was close to cumming, and he wanted Flack to cum at the same time as him.

"You close, baby?" Danny asked.

"Mm, yeah."

Danny sped up his hand movements, and thrusted as fast, and as hard as he could. He wanted to make Flack cum again. He wanted to taste him again.

"Oh god, Danny! I'm so close." Flack screamed

"Cum for me, baby. Please, cum for me." Danny begged.

With one last thrust, and one last jerk, both men were cumming. Moans, and the smell of sex filled the room. Danny didn't want pull out, Flack was so tight, and he felt amazing around him. But eventually Danny pulled out, and flipped Flack over and collapsed on top of him. He locked eyes with the other man, and kissed him. That was by far the best sex Danny had ever had with anyone.

"Thank you." Flack mumbled

"For?"

"This. It was amazing, don't know how I lived without it." Danny let out a little laugh when he heard Flack's words.

"I love you, Donnie."

"I love you too." He sighed.

Danny let Flack hold him, and they eventually did get around to watching a movie. But neither man really paid much attention as they were having far too much fun with each other. Sadly, they had to sleep at some point.


End file.
